


Stars & Stripes

by EatTheRich



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin misbehaves. Eventually, his legal guardian is called in to discipline him (until he sees "stars & stripes"!) : Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars & Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to follow, hopefully. Yeah ... just ... yeah.

"Stars & Stripes"  
"Hello, Quentin. Do you know why you’re here?" Captain Steve Rogers stared down at the shorter, pink-haired teenager before him.

"I’m gonna go out on a limb here, and say it has something to do with me setting off fireworks in the teachers’ lounge." Quentin was unamused and in a bad mood. 

"That does have something to do it," Rogers began, "but there’s more to it. Logan says your behavior is consistently terrible." Quentin rolled his eyes at the mention of his Headmaster. 

"Is that all …?"

"No. You need to learn some respect. You’re reckless, and we need to fix that immediately."

"Yuh-huh. Listen, Cap, let me stop you right there. I have respect. Just not for people like you, you … hypocrite!" The Captain shifted in his seat. 

"Now, Quentin, that’s a strong word to be throwing around. I want you to take these …" He shuffled a few papers on the desk, and held them out for Quentin to take. "They’re complaints about you made by your peers here at the school, as well as by your teachers." Quentin took one look at the papers, and tossed them in the air. The papers floated down to the ground, and Quentin glared at the Avenger. 

"Oops." 

"Pick them up," the captain commanded. "Now!"

"Why don’t you make me, big guy?" Quentin snarled back. 

"Fine." Quentin looked taken aback, as the captain stood up, out of his chair, and grabbed Quire by the collar. 

"What is this?! Let go of me, you lab rat!" Quentin yelled. Rogers sat back down in his seat, pulling Quentin down over him. 

"You asked for this, Quentin! Now I’m going to teach you some respect - the good, old fashioned way!" Quentin struggled against the larger man, who had him over his knee. Despite Quentin’s protests and telepathic suggestions, Rogers slipped his finger beneath Quentin’s waistband, and yanked down on his shorts. Quentin figured that Rogers had some sort of anti-telepathy device on his person because his shorts were around his ankles in seconds, revealing Quire’s heart-stamped boxers.

"You’re gonna spank me?!" Quentin asked. 

"This is your doing, Quentin, not mine." Rogers placed his hand on Quentin’s rounded cheeks, softly tracing circles with his palm. 

"Just do it already!" Quentin yelled. The captain’s fingers found themselves at the waistband of the smaller boy’s boxers. Quentin felt his spine tingling whenever he was touched. Rogers grabbed hold of the teen’s boxers, and tugged, tearing them right off. Quentin’s struggling began to die down, as the captain threw the tattered remains of his boxers to the ground. The captain’s blushed ever so slightly upon taking in the sight of the teen’s exposed bare flesh. He held Quentin’s small frame close to his body, as he began to stroke each cheek. 

In one swift movement, he brought his hand down onto Quentin’s left cheek, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. Another “thwak” left a more distinct mark. “This is what happens to punks like you, kid.” Every time his hand made contact with Quentin’s bare ass, the teen moaned, louder each time. And every time he moaned, Steve felt his cock twitch. After several minutes, Quentin’s ass was glowing bright red and very warm to the touch. He grabbed Quentin’s ass and squeezed tightly. 

"Now … I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Quentin." Rogers placed his hands on the teen’s hips, and effortlessly lifted him up onto the desk. "Oh … um …" The captain was at a loss for words, as he felt his cheeks going red. 

"Aw, you’re blushing … see something you like?" Quentin asked, a devilish look on his face. The spanking he’d received had given Quentin an erection. "You’ve heard of masochists, captain? Yeah, pain makes us feel good - real good. And you kind of tore off my boxers … I have nothing to hide my boner under … but uh, by the looks of it, you do …"

Steve, clearly embarrassed, looked down at the tent forming in his pants. Recovering quickly from his mortification, he looked back at Quentin, determined to prevent the teen from turning the tables around on him again. “Well, we’re just gonna have to fix that aren’t we, Quentin?”


End file.
